This invention relates to the manufacture of electric wire, more particular, a kind of power paying-off cradle and power paying-off full-automatic stranding cable machine.
Power paying-off full-automatic stranding cable machine is mainly applied to high-end cable stranding. Presently, automatic tension stranding machine exerts tension on the paying-off spool using magnetic tensioner or rope friction damper, calculates and controls the paying-off tension (tension) through PLC. It aims to keep the paying-off tension constant indirectly and cables of the paying-off spool are different in the middle and at both ends, so passive tension structure cannot solve this problem now. In view of the above defects, it is very necessary to design a kind of power paying-off cradle and power paying-off full-automatic stranding cable machine.